Super Smash Bros. Rumble
Super Smash Bros. Rumble is the 6th game in the Super Smash Bros. series, releasing on the Nintendo Switch and DapX on January 31st, 2018. Characters The game has 115 fighters. This number does not include Echo Alts or multiple characters in one slot, such as Pokemon Trainer. The game will have 4 characters as free DLC, these characters being the 4 ultimate DLC fighters, along with some paid DLC fighters being released sometime after the game. Echo Alts When selecting a character, a second menu pops up, allowing you to select an echo alt. Echo Alts are basically echo fighters, but they aren't on the regular CSS and characters can have multiple of them. List of all Fighters (If an echo alt is in Itallics, that means they have unique attributes. DLC Fighters Scrapped and Unused Fighters A list of all of the characters that were considered for the game but weren't included in the game. Base Game *Hades (Kid Icarus, replaced by Viridi) *Sylux (Metroid, later made into a DLC character) *Mallo (Pushmo) *Master Hand (Smash Bros, replaced by Primid) *Galeem (Smash Bros, replaced by Primid) *Excitebiker (Exctiebike, replaced by Diskun) *Marx (Kirby, replaced by Magolor and made into an echo alt of Dark Matter) *Adeline (Kirby, replaced by Magolor) *Ghirahim (Zelda, replaced by Tetra) *Toon Zelda (Zelda, considered as a transformation of Tetra but she was turned into an echo alt of Zelda instead) *Doom Guy (Doom, replaced by Master Chief) *Ray Mk III (Custom Robo) *Isaac (Binding Of Isaac) *Decidueye (Pokemon) *Mythra (Xenoblade, considered as part of Rex + Pyra but she was turned into an echo alt of them instead) *Porky (Mother, replaced by Kumatora) *Masked Man (Mother, turned into an echo alt instead) *Edelgard (Fire Emblem, replaced by Hector) *3 Houses Protagonist (Fire Emblem, replaced with Hector) DLC Pack 1 *Dr. Eggman (Sonic) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Slime (Dragon Quest) *Tibby (Rythym Heaven) *Cuphead (Cuphead) *Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) *Jibanyan (Yokai-Watch) *Midna (Zelda) New Features Rumble Attacks Rumble attacks are attacks that can be used at any time, however, their strength varies based on the rumble meter. MORE TBA Modes Rumble Fight with any rules in a stock, time, or coin battle. (Regular, 8-Player, or Special) Adventure Mode: The Nightmare Universe A story mode where you play as different characters exploring the worlds of all the different franchises. City Trial Very similar to the City Trial mode from Kirby Air Ride. Choose a character and explore a 3D city based on Nintendo franchises for a certain amount of time. In this city, you can find upgrades for your characters, items, more characters, more stocks, and many other things. After this time ends, you are put into a huge fight using everything in the city. Battle Royale The stage select screen is your map, so all stages are interconnected. Leaving one stage moves you to the stage next to it. You and 99 other players will choose a place to start, and fight across the map until there is only one person left. Classic Mode The same as the classic mode in Smash Bros. Ultimate. Every character will have a unique boss made just for them. Classic Mode E.X. This mode is unlocked by beating Adventure Mode. A harder version of Classic Mode, with harder new fights, some platforming sections, and all the final bosses from the previous Smash Bros. games returning. Everyone has the same path, unlike regular Classic Mode, where characters have unique paths. All Star Mode The same a the All Star mode in Smash Bros. for Wii U, however, you will fight characters in order on the Character Select Screen this time Online Online is split into two modes, casual and competitive. Both modes let you choose to do a 1v1, Free for All, or 2v2. You are able to play online with 2 people on one console against people on other consoles, as well. In both Casual and Competitive, to choose stages, each player votes which stage they want to play on, and the game randomly chooses between each vote for which stage you are doing. In Casual, you can vote for any stage, while in Competitive, you can only choose competitively viable stages. There are also Friendly Lobbies, where you can make a room to just play with friends, and Online Tournaments, where you make a tournament with anybody online. Battle Royale can be played online, and most modes that can be played in local co-op (such as Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, and All Star Mode) can be played on online co-op. Boss Rush Play against all the bosses in the game in order. This mode can be played alone, with 3 other people working with you, locally or online, or it can be played with one other player controlling the boss. Trophy Tussle This game's version of Spirit Battles, but you fight them on top of a giant version of the trophy you are fighting. Stages There are 190 stages, counting Battlefield, Big Battlefield, and Final Destination. Each stages has a final destination, battlefield, hazardless, and big form, making there 950 stages counting all the different forms. (Itallics means it is a DLC stage) List of Stages * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Final Destination Mario * Acorn Plains (Wii U) * Mario Galaxy (Wii U) * Princess Peach's Castle (Melee) * Luigi's Mansion (Brawl) * World 1-1 (Brawl) * 3D Land (3DS) * Bowser World * Whomp’s Fortress * New Donk City Hall (Ultimate) * Mushroom Kingdom X (Melee) * Subcon (Melee) * Peach's Castle (64) * Mushroom Kingdom (64) * Rainbow Cruise (Melee) * Delfino Plaza (Brawl) * Super Mario Maker (Wii U) * Golden Plains (3DS) * Mushroom Mesa * Mario Party Dr. Mario * Dr. Mario Mario RPG * Paper Mario (3DS) * Forest Maze * Castle Bleck * Stardust Fields Mario Kart * Figure-8 Circuit (Brawl) * Mario Circuit (Wii U) * Rainbow Road (3DS) * Waluigi Pinball Yoshi * Yoshi's Story (Melee) * Super Happy Tree (64) * Yoshi's Island (Brawl) * Yoshi's Island (Melee) * Wooly World (Wii U) * Crafted World Wario * WarioWare Inc. (Brawl) * Gamer (Wii U) * Diamond City Stadium * Emerald Caves DK * Kongo Falls (Melee) * Jungle Japes (Melee) * Kongo Jungle (64) * Jungle Hijinx (Wii U) * Rumble Falls (Brawl) * Tropical Freeze * Bramble Blast Zelda * Great Plateau Tower (Ultimate) * Temple (Melee) * Bridge of Eldin (Brawl) * Skyloft (Wii U) * Spirit Train (3DS) * Great Bay (Melee) * Hyrule Castle (64) * Gerudo Valley (3DS) * Pirate Ship (Brawl) * Lorule * Death Mountain * Earth Temple Metroid * Frigate Orpheon (Brawl) * Brinstar (Melee) * Norfair (Brawl) * Brinstar Depths (Melee) * Planet Zebes (64) * Pyrosphere (Wii U) * Tourain * Norion Reactor Kirby * Dream Land (64) * Green Greens (Melee) * The Great Cave Offensive (Wii U) * Halberd (Brawl) * Fountain of Dreams (Melee) * Jambastion * Lor Starcutter * Ripple Star Star Fox * Lylat Cruise (Brawl) * Corneria (Melee) * Venom (Melee) * Sector Z (64) * Orbital Gate Assault (Wii U) Pokemon * Pokemon Stadium 2 (Brawl) * Prism Tower (3DS) * Spear Pillar (Brawl) * Unova Pokemon League (3DS) * Kalos Pokemon League (Wii U) * Saffron City (64) * Pokemon Stadium (Melee) * Pokefloats (Melee) * Pokemon Hills * Aether Paradise Mother * Fourside (Melee) * Magicant (3DS) * Onett (Melee) * New Pork City (Brawl) * Sunflower Fields F-Zero * Big Blue (Melee) * Mute City X (Melee) * Port Town Aero Drive (Brawl) * Mute City SNES (3DS) * Casino Palace Ice Climber * Summit (Brawl) * Icicle Mountain (Melee) Fire Emblem * Castle Siege (Brawl) * Coliseum (Wii U) * Arena Ferox (3DS) * Dragon’s Gate * Kingdom of Akaneia * Grima Game and Watch * Flat Zone X (Wii U) Kid Icarus * Skyworld (Brawl) * Palutena's Temple (Wii U) * Reset Bomb Forest (3DS) * Ice Tribe Village Pikmin * Garden of Hope (Wii U) * Distant Planet (Brawl) Animal Crossing * Tortimer Island (3DS) * Town and City (Wii U) * Smashville (Brawl) * Main Street Punch Out * Boxing Ring (Wii U) Xenoblade * Gaur Plain (Wii U) * Argentum * Neo Los Angeles Splatoon * Moray Towers (Ultimate) * Deepsea Metro Mii * Wii Fit Studio (Wii U) * Find Mii (3DS) * Wii Menu * Miitopia * Tomodachi Life (3DS) * Pilotwings (Wii U) * Miiverse (Wii U) * Nintendo Land Golden Sun * Venus Lighthouse Arms * Arms Arena Chibi Robo * Chibi-House Starfy * Gluglug Lagoon Labo * Nintendo Labo Wonderful 101 * Blossom City Rhythm Heaven * Rhythm Heaven Other (1st Party) * Pictochat X * Hanenbow (Brawl) * Pushmo Park * Steeldiver * Advance Wars * Brain Age Nintendogs * Living Room (3DS) Boxboy * Gravity Fields Retro * Retro Mario Bros. (Brawl) * 75m (Brawl) * Duck Hunt (Wii U) * Wrecking Crew (Wii U) * Dream Land GB (3DS) * Gyromite * Janken Disk Jō Sonic * Green Hill Zone (Brawl) * Windy Hill Zone (Wii U) * Studiopolis Zone * Casino Night Zone Metal Gear * Shadow Moses Island (Brawl) Street Fighter * Suzaku Castle (Wii U) * Ken Stage Mega Man * Wily Castle (Wii U) * Wood Man Forest Final Fantasy * Midgar (Wii U) Pac-Man * Pac-Maze (3DS) * Pac-Land (Wii U) * Rolling Hills Bayonetta * Umbra Clock Tower (Wii U) Castlevania * Dracula's Castle (Ultimate) Banjo Kazooie * Spiral Mountain Bomberman * Planet Scrap Shovel Knight * Pridemoor Keep Shantae * Scuttle Town Ace Attorney * Court Room Rayman * Glade of Dreams Undertale * Hotland * Field Of Hopes and Dreams Minecraft * Overworld * Nether + End Halo * Battle Rifle Portal * Aperture Science Danganronpa * Hope's Peak Academy Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bash Stadium Other (3rd Party) * Battlebus * Runbow * Tetris * Kove ( from Mortal Kombat X) * Columbia (from Bioshock) * Willow Creek (from The Sims) * Skyrim * Raccoon City (from Resident Evil) * Mafia Town (from A Hat in Time) * Dick Vitale’s Awesome Baby College Hoops Secret Stages (Scrapped stages and test stages from the game files of previous games that can now be played in regular matches) * Kirby Beta Stage 1 (64) * Kirby Beta Stage 2 (64) * AKANEIA (Melee) * DUMMY (Melee) * ICETOP (Melee) * TEST (Melee) Items All items from all smash games will return, alongside every assist trophy character and Pokemon (unless the assist trophy character or Pokemon was included as a character/echo alt). This section will items and only new assist trophy characters. Items * Assist Trophy * Banana Gun * Barrels * Beam Sword * Beastball * Blackhole * Blast Box * Bumper * Capsule * Crates * Fake Smash Ball * Food * Gooey Bomb * Healing Field * Healing Sprout * Home-run Bat * Motion-Sensor Bomb * Party Ball * Rage Blaster * Ray Gun * Rolling Crates * Sandbag * Smash Ball * Smoke Ball * Steel Diver * Timer * Unira * Bob-omb * Boomerang * Bullet Bill * Fire Bar * Fire Flower * Freezie * Golden Hammer * Grass * Green Shell * Hothead * Launch Star * Lightning Bolt * Metal Box * Poison Mushroom * POW Block * Soccer Ball * Spiny Shell * Super Leaf * Super Mushroom * Super Star * Super Horn * Pokeball * Master Ball * Beetle * Bombchu * Bunny Hood * Cuccos * Deku Nut * Fairy Bottle * Gust Bellows * Heart Container * Smart Bomb * Lip's Stick * Nintendo Scope * Hocotate Bomb * Screw Attack * Bomber * Dragoon Parts * Maxim Tomato * Star Rod * Superspicy Curry * Warp Star * Back Shield * Daybreak * Drill Arm * Killer Eye * Ore Club * Staff * X Bomb * Killing Edge * Mr. Saturn * Franklin Badge * Ramblin' Evil Mushroom * Banana Peel * Hammer * Spring * Death's Scythe * Beehive * Pitfall * Rocket Belt * Boss Galaga * Special Flag * Team Healer * Parasol * Fan * Red Shell * Cloaking Device * Flipper * Barrel Canon * Cracker Launcher * Bonneter * Goomba Shoe * Ghost Costume (Nintendo Land) * Super Bell * Monitor Box (Sonic) * Platform * Tem Flakes (Undertale) * MORE TBA Assist Trophies * Akira Yuki * Alucard * Andross * Arcade Bunny * Burrowing Snagret * Chain Chomp * Chef Kawasaki * Color TV-Game 15 * Devil * Dillon * Dr. Kawashima * Dr. Wright * Flies & Hand * Ghirahim * Ghosts * Gray Fox * Guile * Jeff * Kapp'n * Klaptrap * Knuckle Joe * Lyn * Metroid * Midna * Moon * Mother Brain * Nightmare * Nikki * Phosphora * Prince of Sablé * Rathalos * Riki * Rodin * Samurai Goroh * Sheriff * Starman * Sukapon * Takamaru * Thwomp * Tiki * Vince * Wily Capsule * Yuri Kozukata * Zero * Kat & Ana * Saki Amamiya * Barbara * Excitebiker * Jill * Magnus * Ray Mk III * Elec Man * Infantry and Tanks * Helirin * Mr. Resetti * Pink Gold Peach * Boom Boom * 9-Volt * Captain Cuddlefish * Duster (Mother 3) * Apollo (Animal Crossing) * Hue (Runbow) * Starly (Starfy) * Dr. Eggman * Bonkers (Kirby) * L block (Tetris) * Kiddy Kong * Timber * Conker * Papyrus * Chase McCain * Blooper * Hat Kid * Rogue The Bat * Daruk * Adeline * Kraid Bosses Classic Mode * Giga Bowser (Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Daisy) * Baby Giga Bowser (Yoshi, Poochy * Shadow Queen (Paper Mario) * King Boo (Luigi) * Wingo (Captain Toad) * Smithy (Geno + Mallow) * Wart (Bowser, Bowser Jr) * Cakletta (Captain Goomba) * Wario Deluxe (Wario, Ashley) * Lucien (Waluigi) * D.J. Octavio (Inkling) * Ganon (Link, Zelda, Shiek, Skull Kid) * Vaati (Toon Link, Tetra, Ganondorf) * Lord Fredrik (Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, King K Rool, Funky Kong) * Andross (Fox, Falco, Wolf, Krystal) * Dr. Coyle (Spring Man) * Rayquaza (Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Incineroar, Meltan) * Void Termina (Kirby, King Dedede, Bandana Dee, Meta Knight, Dark Matter, Magolor) * Mother Brain (Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Ridley) * Dragon (Marth, Roy, Corrin, Robin, Edelgard) * Black Knight (Ike) * Resetti (Villager, Isabelle) * Deathborn (Captain Falcon, Black Shadow) * Polar Bear (Ice Climber) * Octopus (Mr. Game and Watch) * Giga Smick (R.O.B) * N.E.S. Zapper (Duck Hunt, Diskun) * Queen Spydor (Chibi Robo) * Alex (Isaac) * Hades (Pit, Palutena, Viridi) * King Hippo (Little Mac) * Metalface (Shulk) * Malos (Rex + Pyra) * Giygas (Ness) * Porky (Lucas, Kumatora) * Giga Balance Board (Wii Fit Trainer, Nintendog) * Dark Monita (Monita) * Evil Demons (Chorus Kids) * Labo House Creature (Labo Man) * Mashtooth (Starfy) * Giga Spiky (Qbby) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic, Tails) * Metal Gear Rex (Snake) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man) * Toc-Man (Pac-Man) * Akuma (Ryu) * Sephiroth (Cloud) * MORE TBA Adventure Mode * Giga Bowser (Super Mario World) * Calamity Ganon (The Legend Of Zelda World) * Darkrai (Pokemon World) * Andross (Star Fox World) Classic Mode EX * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * The Rumble Core Mii Costumes All of the Mii costumes from previous Smash Bros games return, along with many new ones. * Silver Outfit * Gold Outfit * 8 Bit Outfit * Mario's Wedding Outfit (Super Mario) * Bowser's Wedding Outfit (Super Mario) * Peach's Wedding Outfit (Super Mario) * Cereal Box Outfit (Super Mario) * Decidueye Outfit (Pokemon) * Detective Pikachu's Hat (Pokemon) * Cyrus Outfit (Animal Crossing) * Digby Outfit (Animal Crossing) * Mabel Outfit (Animal Crossing) * Reese Outfit (Animal Crossing) * Lottie Outfit (Animal Crossing) * Blathers Outfit (Animal Crossing) * Kick Outfit (Animal Crossing) * Celeste Outfit (Animal Crossing) * Mr Resetti Outfit (Animal Crossing) * Timmy/Tommy Outfit (Animal Crossing) * Rover Outfit (Animal Crossing) * Kapp'n Outfit (Animal Crossing) * Midna Outfit (The Legend Of Zelda) * Guardian Outfit (The Legend Of Zelda) * Bokoblin Outfit (The Legend Of Zelda) * Daruk Outfit (The Legend Of Zelda) * Mipha Outfit (The Legend Of Zelda) * Revali Outfit (The Legend Of Zelda) * Urbosa Outfit (The Legend Of Zelda) * Alm Outfit (Fire Emblem) * Tiki Outfit (Fire Emblem) * Metroid Hat (Metroid) * Sylux Outfit (Metroid) * Yellow Pikmim Outfit (Pikmin) * Red Pikmin Outfit (Pikmin) * Blue Pikmin Outfit (Pikmin) * Pink Pikmin Outfit (Pikmin) * Rock Pikmin Outfit (Pikmin) * Callie Outfit (Splatoon) * Marie Outfit (Splatoon) * Pearl Outfit (Splatoon) * Marina Outfit (Splatoon) * Sukapon Outfit * Chrono Outfit (Chrono Trigger) * Solaire Of Astora Outfit (Dark Souls) * Loot Goblin Outfit (Diablo) * Plague Knight (Shovel Knight) * King Knight (Shovel Knight) * Specter Knight (Shovel Knight) * Heavy Outfit (Team Fortress 2) * Gordon Freeman Outfit (Half Life) * Neku Outfit (The World Ends With You) * Madeline Outfit (Celeste) * Michael De Santa Outfit (Grand Theft Auto) * Fortnite Outfit (Fortnite: Battle Royale) * Double Helix Outfit (Fortnite: Battle Royale) * Last Dragonborn Outfit (Skyrim) * Dante Outfit (Devil May Cry) * Frogger Outfit (Frogger Adventure Mode Levels Super Mario World * 1) Mushroom Kingdom * 2) Wooded Kingdom * 3) Bob-omb Battlefield * 4) Bowser's Castle The Legend Of Zelda World * 1) Greater Hyrule * 2) Great Plateau * 3) Gerudo Desert * 4) Hyrule Castle Pokemon World * 1) Kanto Reigon * 2)Alola Reigon * 3) Kalos Reigon * 4) Sinnoh Reigon Star Fox World * 1) Corneria * 2) Sector X * 3) Titania * 4) Venom * MORE TBA * Amiibo All amiibo will be compatible with this game. The amiibo of fighters will work the same way they do in Smash Bros. Ultimate. The amiibo of characters that aren't fighters will all unlock mii costumes and trophies of the character. LMMCU amiibo will only unlock mii costumes. A line of Smash Rumble amiibo will be released for new fighters or fighters with new looks. All unique fighters will have amiibo, and some echo alts will too. List of Amiibos from the Smash Rumble line Wave 1 (January 2019) * Captain Toad * Poochy * Waluigi * Link (BOTW) * Zelda (BOTW) * Dixie Kong * Krystal * Meltan * Bandana Dee * Edelgard * Black Shadow * Diskun * Viridi * Alph * Rex and Pyra * Kumatora * Labo Man * Spring Man Trivia * This game has the most fighters, stages, music tracks, and overall the most content out of any game in the series Category:Video Games Category:Dapigin Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Rumble Category:E Category:Video Games Based off of Existing Properties Category:August Category:2018 Category:Fighting Games Category:Party Games